gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BryceLozier
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game Shows Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Goldenroad page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Neubauer (Talk) 16:51, July 7, 2010 re: high rollers 74 screencap He got that from a YouTube video (like I and some others do) which was an excerpt from the life & times of Alex Trebek. That may or may not mean that there is at least one episode from the original High Rollers run on NBC. -- Kingofgameshows800 22:45, July 7, 2010 (UTC) re: re: high rollers 74 screencap thanks for clarifying. Can you please send me the link to the YouTube video? re: re: re: high rollers 74 screencap Here it is: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OLS7yWF0lK4 --Kingofgameshows800 02:37, July 10, 2010 (UTC) How to Capture Screencaps Right For future reference, download the video and then use a video player to capture screenshots. Ex: GOMPlayer, VLC Player.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 06:28, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Wheel of Fortune wikia I just found out that you blocked me on WheelofFortunehistory wikia and I was wondering what was going on. I didn't mean to upset you or make low-quality to no quality edits and I am truly sorry. I just thought that you and the others on Wheeloffortunehistory wikia would like to know that Wheel of Fortune returned to airing on GSN this week with reruns of Season 31.--Jeremy Stoklosa (talk) 23:55, October 27, 2016 (UTC) * We've known about Wheel being on GSN ever since it was announced. BryceLozier (talk) 02:48, October 28, 2016 (UTC) unblock me please unblock me because here proof that theres information we need to add: http://buyavowel.boards.net/thread/9274/season-35-taping-airing-schedule Spinthewheel123 (talk) 17:13, July 27, 2017 (UTC) ** Were you at the taping today? If not, there's nothing you'd have to add. BryceLozier (talk) 19:47, July 27, 2017 (UTC) ** but that page tell us the tape dates and the wheel layout.Spinthewheel123 (talk) 11:27, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Classic PYL board was never random? I didn't know that. I thought it was randomized following Larsen. 05:12, October 3, 2017 (UTC) * Nope. ** September 19, 1983 to June 19, 1984 - original 5 patterns in use. ** June 20 to July 30, 1984 - new set of 5 patterns. ** July 31 to September 14, 1984 - another set of 5 new patterns. ** September 17, 1984 to September 26, 1986 - set of 32 patterns. BryceLozier (talk) 06:16, October 3, 2017 (UTC) I'm afraid he got you there.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 07:27, October 3, 2017 (UTC) Password Wiki Admin Hello, Bryce. I decided to make you an admin on the Password Wiki. I know you haven't contributed there yet, but I still made you an admin because I think of you as a friend and someone I can trust. Hope you are well. Take care.—Brandon Devers (talk) 17:44, June 11, 2018 (UTC) Thank you, I'll have to check it out when I get the chance. BryceLozier (talk) 20:47, June 11, 2018 (UTC) Buzzr subpage I'm fine with anyone adding sections to it. Given how much Buzzr's aired, at this point I think trying to keep up with it is kind of a lost cause anyway (outside of the more obscure shows). -Daniel Benfield (talk) 15:57, September 4, 2018 (UTC) *Thanks for the clarification... though I must say, if someone's been praying for a particular show to come to a network, they may want to reassess their priorities. BryceLozier (talk) 19:19, September 4, 2018 (UTC) **Good point. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 20:17, September 4, 2018 (UTC)